simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Dracula
| image = File:Count Dracula Unlock.png | imagewidth = 125 | caption = From Season 22, Episode 4 "Treehouse of Horror XXI" | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Count Dracula | Row 2 title = Content Updates | Row 2 info = Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Event Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event Treehouse of Horror XXX Event | Row 3 title = How to Unlock | Row 3 info = 7th Personal Prize, Act 3 (XXVIII) THOH Mystery Box (XXIX) Prelude to a Powermove Pt. 2 (XXX) | Row 4 title = Level Required | Row 4 info = 5 | Row 5 title = Need to Collect | Row 5 info = 31200 (XXVIII) 100 (XXX) | Row 6 title = Number of Jobs | Row 6 info = 5 | Row 7 title = Quest | Row 7 info = Old School Vamp | Row 8 title = Premium Character? | Row 8 info = | Row 9 title = Limited Time? | Row 9 info = | Row 10 title = Character Collection | Row 10 info = Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Adults}} 's unlock message.}} is a limited-time character that was released on October 31, 2017, as part of Act 3 of the Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Event, He was the seventh and final prize to be won in the event's Act 3. He returned as a premium item on October 3, 2018, during the Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event as a possible prize in the THOH Mystery Box. He was re-released on October 30, 2019, as part of Act 2 of the Treehouse of Horror XXX Event. He was the second prize to be won in the event's Act 2. About was a Transylvanian vampire. He is a member of the Springfield Republican Party. He is not very popular there, as everyone always thinks his ideas are just plain stupid. Apparently he was in charge of ordering pizzas, and apparently gets the orders wrong, which contributed to his unpopularity. He claims that he has problems with the orders due to being confused due to being "half this, half that". Jobs Trivia * He is the only character that has a regular task at the Bloodmobile after its questline. ** He is also the second character to have a regular task at the House of Evil, the first is Evil Shopkeeper. Gallery File:Count Dracula Unlock.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Count Dracula Unlocked2.png| 's unlock screen. File:Act Three Prizes 7 Count Dracula.png|Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Act Three Prizes: Level 7 File:Count Dracula Unlocked.png| unlocked. File:Count Dracula in the show.png|Count Dracula in the show. File:Count Dracula Living With His Burden (1).jpg| Living With His Burden (1). File:Count Dracula Living With His Burden (2).jpg| Living With His Burden (2). File:Count Dracula Playing a Tune (1).jpg| Playing a Tune (1). File:Count Dracula Playing a Tune (2).jpg| Playing a Tune (2). Category:Characters Category:Ex Non Premium Items Category:Ex Non Premium Characters Category:Unvoiced Characters Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Event Prizes Category:Personal Prizes Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVIII Adults Category:Treehouse of Horror XXIX Event Category:Treehouse of Horror XXX Event Category:Republicans Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5